It was in my ipod
by Historia70
Summary: Gir gets kicked out of the house for wanting to play, or does he?


****Time for some levity after my last story. A little humor is good for the soul.****

* * *

><p>It was one of those Saturday nights with nothing to do. No Mysterious Mysteries. No dates. No movies worth watching. Just endless rerun's. Dib felt so lackluster at the present time that he didn't feel like going exploring an old house or cemetery at night. He was 18 and this was his life right now. Sitting on the couch drinking Poop cola. Hearing someone at the door, he got up to answer it finding no one there, so as he started to close it he heard a very shrill;<p>

"HI!"

Looking down immediately, he found Gir standing there in his stupid doggie disguise just waving at him. Now propping his head outside the door to look all around for, Zim and find him no where, he straightened up to regard Gir again. "Hi." Dib said cautiously.

"Mastah told me I was making too much noise and all I wanted to do was play video games. Why doesn't he not like me playing video games? Why Dibby? Why?" Gir screamed out.

Eyes wide and glancing around because he wasn't sure what to do right now, he answered, "Well maybe because Zim doesn't like having any fun."

"Yes, but you do! I remember when you danced with me. Remember when you danced with me, Dibby? I had fun."

"That was a long time ago, but yes I do remember, Gir. What do you want from me right now?" Dib just stared at that dumb disguise longer waiting for him to respond, but Gir just stood there staring at him with those happy innocent eyes. "Gir?"

Suddenly shy, Gir twiddled his clawed digits. "Will you play with me, Dibby?"

"Umm..."

"Puhleeezzzeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Gir begged.

Dib now thought he should be on a date instead. Why didn't he ask a girl out for this weekend? He wanted to go back in time and do that right now instead of actually considering playing with Zim's minion. "Well, Gir I uh..."

Suddenly on his knees, Gir clutched at the fabric of Dib's jeans suddenly crying. "Puhleeezzzeeeeeeeee, Dibby play wid me. Mastah being mean in not wanting me to play."

Bending at the knees so he can put his hand on the top of Gir's head, Dib tried to calm him so he wouldn't cause more of a scene. "Okay! I have some video games we can play, but when it is time for me to sleep, you have to go. All right, Gir?"

Letting go of his pant legs, Gir instantly got up and ran into the house. "Okay!"

Dib figured that this would be another way to find out Zim's latest scheme perhaps while playing with his crazy robot.

A half an hour later, Gaz came walking through the front door stopping mid-way as she caught Dib playing a video game with, Gir. Was her Poop cola tainted at the arcade?

"Ok you lose so that means you have to dance for me." Gir chirped happily.

Sighing, Dib stood up from the couch. "Fine. I'm getting sick of losing by the way." With the background music being the video game music, Dib started dancing in tune to that making Gir clap and giggle more. When Dib turned to see Gaz standing there with an amused expression on her face, he asked, "Oh hey Gaz! Didn't expect you back so soon."

"Yeah, I guessed that. There were a lot of brats there tonight so I bailed." Gaz said. "You thought I was a brat, well I would never tear my mom's dress asking for more money and her let me get away with it."

"Sounds bad. Want to join us?"

"Nah. I'm gonna go upstairs and unwind. I've had enough with insanity for one evening. Bye, Gir." Gaz gave the strange robot an odd look before she headed upstairs. Stopping by the bathroom, she brushed her teeth to get the taste of soda out of her mouth. Sighing, she went to her bedroom, but started to walk really slowly towards her door when she heard music coming out of there. "Luthor Vandross?" She didn't leave her ipod on, and she didn't have that on her selection. Unafraid, she slowly opened her door to catch the most interesting sights ever. Well at least for this year. Or this month. She was starting to lose track.

There were candles lighted all around the room, the music playing, a bottle laying in a bucket, and Zim laying on his side in her bed with a single red rose out of his mouth. He also wore a lavender tux with a white shirt underneath. She wondered who convinced him that was a good idea? He had one eyebrow ridge quirked up with one arm laying casually on his side trying to look sexy and disarming, but it was a bit hard with that tux color and the blood that was on the side of his mouth from the fact that he didn't bother removing the thorns from the rose before placing it in there.

Gaz had no words at the moment as she stood there stunned, she didn't even care that he extended one of his pak leg's in order to close the door behind her. She was just stunned.

"Imakasi mfifa" Zim muffled out of his mouth.

"Zim, don't talk with your mouth full."

"Oh." Taking the rose in his hand, he was visibly stabbed by a thorn as he flinched as he removed it. "I, Zim am here to claim you, little Gaz."

"Zim, you have blood on the corner of your mouth from the thorns on the rose stem." Gaz stated as she handed him a tissue finally to wipe it.

Taking the tissue, he wiped his mouth, but tried to maintain his sexy demeanor as he gazed at her face. "I will keep this tissue as a token of my gratification of your kindness to me."

"Zim, your being weirder than usual. You realize my brother is downstairs." Gaz said as she was a little hesitant in coming nearer to him.

Smiling that zipper tooth grin of his, he told her, "Why do you think, Gir is here? To distract him from hopefully coming up here so I can have time with you, Gaz."

Hearing Gir's laughter getting louder downstairs, her eyes widened before blinking. What a loud little guy.

"Yeah, Gir is pretty loud, but he is a good companion." Zim read her expression to a tee before resuming his mating dance. "As I said before, I, Zim am here to claim you, little Gaz."

"Why?"

"Because you will do well with the amazingness that is Zim, that is why." Zim boasted, but seeing the way she stood with her arms crossed and her unimpressed look in her face, he sighed. "Fine. I do want you, Gaz."

"But why? Because this is some revenge plot against my brother? If so, leave me out of it, Zim." Hearing the craziness getting louder downstairs, she raised one finger up to indicate she will be right back.

Gaz went downstairs to watch them both dancing and hearing her brother ask Gir questions regarding, Zim. Gaz just cocked her head to one side before going to his side. "Hey, Dib! Do you mind keeping this craziness down here and not bring it up there?"

"Sure, Gaz. Am I being too loud?" Dib screamed out.

Gaz smirked at him. "No you are fine. Just letting you know. Just in case... Good night, Dib."

"Night, Gaz."

Running back upstairs, she took a breath out as she stepped back into the room to find that Zim was off the bed and directly next to her presenting her a very torn up rose stem. In fact it looked like a string now. Gaz studied it before glancing up at his hopeful expression. This was perhaps the most dorkiest mating dances she has ever seen a guy do for her. "Why me, Zim?"

"It isn't because of any revenge plot. I find myself wanting you every day. It has been like this for so long, but I didn't know what to do. Zim was confused. Still is. Zim didn't come here to fall for the enemy. I came here to conquer."

Gaz wanted to say something, but another romantic song came on and he placed her in his arms dancing with her. Gaz was too stunned to react, but it felt nice to feel his hands on her if she wanted to admit it out loud.

"Zim finds his little Gaz beautiful." He breathed out.

And she found his lips on hers with that. Eyes wide, she never expected to receive a kiss from him ever, but even though it seemed innocent, that tongue of his that entered her own mouth made her jump back a little and step on something with her bare feet. Oh how she wished she didn't take her boots off now when she was in the bathroom. Jumping around like an idiot she knocked Zim into the dresser by accident.

"Sorry. Did you take the thorns off in my bedroom?" She asked as she was afraid of moving anymore.

Zim looked downtrodden as he looked at her pained expression, and viewed it as rejection. "Yes."

Gaz accidently stepped on another thorn gasping. "Well this room needed a vacuuming anyhow." She tried to say lightly, but she felt bad for how he was looking.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. Sorry I bothered you. I will leave you be, Gaz."

"Zim... Ow ow... Hey, I want you to stop looking like that right now." Afraid to move, she pleaded with him practically. "Could you help me to my bed so I can get these out of my feet?"

Coming over, he lifted her easily up, and settled her on the bed. "I'll leave now."

Lunging after him, she pulled him on the bed to sit down. "You aren't going anywhere until we talk, Zim." Looking at the bottom of her feet she had a hard time looking at the embedded thorn in her foot.

Zim watched her struggling. "Here, allow me." Taking her feet gently in his hands, he placed them on his lap. "Don't worry, I'm clean." He assured her as he removed his gloves and easily grabbed the thorns with his clawed digits. "Better?"

She smiled at him. "Yes." Taking his hand, she asked, "You went through a lot of trouble for me tonight, Zim."

"I read that is what you do when you care about someone." He said as he studied her dainty feet.

Reaching for his face, she gave him a real smile. "This is also what you do when you show you care for someone." Gaz said kissing him and enjoying how it felt to have him respond back.

"You are saying you care for, Zim?" Zim asked as he pressed her back into the mattress "Will you be mines?"

Kissing him, she replied, "Yes and yes. You know this will give, Dib a massive coronary."

"Eh, who cares, I have my demoness finally." Zim told her as he kept kissing her. Pulling away quickly from her, much to her dismay, he raised himself to his knees with his arms raised in the air cheering out, "VICTORY FOR ZIM!"

Gaz's eyes widened at that loud voice and almost told him to shut him when he came back down to resume kissing. Her only hope was that Dib didn't hear him, but that was merely a hope when she heard his frantic footsteps running up the stairs. Damn, he could be really loud when he wanted to be, Gaz thought before telling Zim to hide.

For Dib he had a bit of trouble running up the stairs with Gir grabbing onto his leg and hanging on thinking it was some sort of ride he was going on as he started screaming, "I LOVE RIDING HORSIES!"

Dib annoyed and determined pushed him off making him fly down the stairs happy as a clam thinking now he was on another ride. Dib almost considered stopping to see what was really inside that robot's head, but he had to save his sister, because he knew he heard Zim's voice. Running to her bedroom door, he opened it up to see Gaz sitting on her bed calmly which was strange enough for her not to yell at him for busting in like that, but when he noticed the candles, heard the sensual music, and a bucket with what he hoped wasn't alcohol in it nearby, he gaped at her. "I heard Zim." He simply said.

Gaz looked at him strangely. "Yeah, I know."

"Was he in here?" Dib asked.

She scrunched up her face at that question. "No."

"Then why did I hear his voice, Gaz?"

Dib wasn't stupid by a long shot really, but she went for it. "I had his voice recorded once and loaded up in my ipod."

Putting his hand out, he had to wonder, "Why?"

In the most darkest way she could say it, she replied, "Because his voice sometimes amuses me at times. Nothing more, Dib."

Scanning the room once again, he really had to ask, "Then why is this room set up like some sort of cheesy romantic flick?"

Gaz laid back down on her pillow shifting her expression to that of some type of teenager who was forlorn. "Because even I have fantasies, Dib. Nothing I would ever admit out loud, but I like to treat myself and make believe. Is there anything wrong with that, big brother?"

Scratching the back of his neck, he answered awkwardly, "Well no there isn't."

"You won't tell anyone will you, Dib?" Gaz might as welll appeal to her big brother protection there.

Seeing his sister a bit normal was nice to see so he smiled at her. "I won't, Gaz. Promise." Hearing the next song that came on which was Steve Perry's When you Love a Woman, he raised his eyebrow. "Next week I need to ask a girl out on a date. I should of done it before. Also I didn't figure you for this type of music."

Gaz shrugged innocently. "Can't help myself."

"Well I'll leave you be. Night, Gaz."

"Night again." Gaz waited till he was gone all the way down the hallway when she called to Zim softly. Of course the sight of him coming out of that closet and leaning against the threshold with now one of her long sleeved shirts in his mouth made her snicker softly. "You are lucky you are so cute, Zim."

Crawling back on the bed to be with his, little Gaz, he smiled coyly. "Imagine the smeets we can have, my demoness."

Placing her hand on his mouth, she gave him a serious look. "Too early to talk about things like that, I'd rather make out right now."

"Zim could do that." Pressing his mouth against her he continued kissing her.

As for Dib, he received a call on his cell as he was wandering down the stairs. "Hey Gretchen. What's up?" Dib stopped trying to concentrate on what she was saying before checking the time on his watch seeing that it was now 10:13pm now. "Sure, I can come over. I'll be right there."

Walking all the way down the steps, Gir was still shaking his booty. "Hey Dibby!"

Dib smiled down at him, "Time for you to go home, Gir."

Stopping, Gir frowned. "Awww, but I was having fun."

"Same here, but I'm going over to a girls house now." Dib said as he shut the music off.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH! You are going over for a booty call."

Putting his trench on, he looked down at him awkwardly. "Do you know what you are talking about, Gir?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Gir's response was a resounding random calls of the wild that were mostly mating calls and sounds, making Dib put his hand on his mouth. "Yes, I do know."

Eyes wide, Dib had nothing more to say then, "I had fun with you, Gir."

"Can we do this again?"

Smiling down at him, it was really hard to refuse that innocent expression on his face. "Sure, but ask before you do okay?"

"OKAY! Bye Dibby!"

Watching Gir skip out of there, Dib made sure to lock up before leaving for his little rendezvous with, Gretchen.

Upstairs, Zim growled when he was interrupted by Gir over his communicator telling him Dib was out of the house now on a 'booty' call. Zim had no idea what that meant, but Dib was gone for now as he smiled wickedly down at, Gaz. "Now, little Gaz, has all the time in the world with her all mighty Zim."


End file.
